My work investigates the impact of the diffusion of genomic information into clinical and public health contexts. I am particularly interested in health disparities, and thus studying genomic communication relevant to diseases or populations that are stigmatized and/or underserved. I examine these issues both in simulated clinical contexts, and online through social media platforms. I currently have several ongoing or recently completed studies that contribute to these aims. In the clinical context, my colleagues and I have mounted a study to assess the benefits and/or risks of a physician introducing obesity genomics information into clinical weight-management encounters (Weight Management Interaction Study; NHGRI protocol # 11-HG-0238). We are interested in how this information will influence patients' health-related attitudes, beliefs, behavior, and patient perceptions of stigmatization. The project also aims to determine whether a physician's patient-centered versus doctor-centered approach to a health care encounter could mitigate or amplify the potential negative and positive consequences of genomic information provision. This study is being conducted in an immersive virtual reality-based clinical simulation in the Immersive Virtual Environment Testing Unit. During this reporting year, we have published one manuscript. We have planned, drafted, or edited three additional manuscripts, one of which is currently under review. In continuing to examine and inform provision of obesity-related genomic information in clinical encounters, colleagues and I have conducted a study that assesses the impact of patient emotion and racial group on these processes. Emotions such as fear and anger arise in these clinical encounters from sources like receipt of risk information and perceptions of interpersonal treatment. Theoretically, the experience of emotion is expected to influence patient interpretation and reaction to genomic information provided by a physician. In addition, this may interact with participant racial group, given the potential synergistic effects of combining emotion with heightened vigilance for bias as is found among some individuals of historically disadvantaged groups. We have designed a two-pronged approach using both an internet-based and an immersive virtual reality-based simulation experiment to address these processes. Three manuscripts from this project are currently under review, and an additional manuscript is planned. In addition to my experimental research related to communication about genomic information in the clinic, I also investigate issues around dissemination of genomic information in online and public health-related contexts. I have fielded a survey assessing individuals' interest in and information seeking behaviors with respect to weight management and genomic information. This project is currently in the data analysis phase.